


A Friend in Need

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy hides out in Daniel's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

Daniel opened the door to his lonely apartment after a long day of hunting Peggy. He sighed as he manoeuvred inside, not looking forward to a solitary night of brooding.

Except at that moment he noticed his apartment was not so lonely after all. Even as he realised it was Peggy, his gun was up and drawn. Somehow he wasn’t surprised to see her.

“It was stupid of you to come here,” he told her, shutting the door with his shoulder.

“Please, Daniel, I need your help.”

“Don’t ask it of me, Peggy,” he asked through gritted teeth.

“If I had someone else to turn to, I would,” she pleaded.

“ _This is my career you are ruining_ ,” he hissed. “Possibly my life, as well.”

“My life and career are on the line, too!”

“You should have thought about that before getting in bed with Stark.” The words were more bitter than he had intended.

She reared back as if he’d slapped her. “Is that really what you think of me?”

Daniel sagged back against the door, lowering his gun. “No. I’m sorry, Peg. I didn’t mean it literally. I just don’t understand why you’d do it.”

She stepped forward, her eyes earnest. “Then give me a chance to explain.”

Daniel considered her for a long moment, then nodded. “Alright.”

She gave him a relieved smile, swaying slightly in relief. Daniel felt instantly guilty. “How long since you’ve slept? Or ate?”

Peggy gave him a wan smile as she settled on the edge of his perfectly made single bed. His military training had never quite left him.

“Too long,” she replied.

He rummaged around his cupboards and presented her with a spare bread roll. She smiled so gratefully at him that he felt it like a punch to the gut.

“You don’t deserve this, Peg.”

She gave him a wry look. “I know.”

“Tell me what happened,” he asked her.

So she did. Daniel listened with rapt attention as she told him everything that had happened since Howard had showed up in that alley (with occasional forays back to their time together in the war for context).

As she finished, Daniel nodded slowly. “So what do you need from me?” he asked.

She laughed without humour. “Is a place to hide out too much to ask?”

“ _Here_?” Daniel asked incredulously.

“Why not? I can sleep on the floor. I’ve slept in worse places.”

Daniel spluttered for a moment. “Whatever else I may be, I'm gentleman. You can’t sleep on the floor.”

“Neither can you,” she pointed out, indicating his leg. Daniel gritted his teeth in annoyance. After a moment of silent standoff, their eyes locked in a battle of wills, Daniel acquiesced.

“If you are willing, we could share.” Heat rose to his cheeks, but he kept his gaze steady. “I promise that I _am_ a gentleman.”

A smile kicked up at the corner of Peggy’s mouth. “Some might say too much of one,” she said with a wink.

Daniel gulped.


End file.
